


And The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

by SchrodingersKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Anthropology, Archaeology, Bad Anime, Brooding Caverns, College, Consorts - Freeform, Earth C, Esperanto, F/F, Gay, Gay Boring Indiana Jones, Human/Troll Society, Interspecies Relationship(s), Language Barrier, Limebloods, Linguistics, Multi, Nerd Culture, Sexual Content, Social Sciences everywhere, Stupid AF consorts, Tea, Theology, Xenobiology, carapacians - Freeform, like very gay, mutantbloods, pottery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersKitten/pseuds/SchrodingersKitten
Summary: What do you do when your one-in-a-million fuschiablooded friend is convinced the return of the Gods is right around the corner?





	1. Chapter 1

_The gods can be divided into 5 groups, defined by age and function according to the old myths._

_The eldest gods are the Denizens, ancient serpentine creatures beyond time who slumber in the core of alien planets, birthing monsters and issuing trials to gods and heroes._

_The Denizens begot the Horrorterrors, monstrous gods that rule the space between space, the Void._

_Two camps of gods arose during the Culling: the Fallen and the Voided. The Fallen are the deceased gods whose spirits are contacted by those who journey into the underworld; the Voided are those gods still living who chose to remain in the land of the dead, or gods whose status of life is questionable or confused._

_Finally, there are the Creators. 14 in number, these gods constructed the universe and are prophesied to return._ "

-Diatic Consip, _The Science of Divinity_

Sunlight blazed against Jacera's eyelids. She laid completely still for five whole minutes before her alarm decided to scream at her. It received a hard slap for it's troubles, clattering onto the floor. Jacera rested her eyes for a few more seconds before rolling out of bed.

Why, exactly, had she decided to further her education? She could have easily just interned at one of the Liberty digs. They just started a new one a few miles outside town, and it's not like archaeologists are very picky these days. She groggily pulled on a pair of grey jeans as she sat on the edge of her bed. Life sucked.

It took her well over an hour to get dressed and ready, just long enough for the sky to darken. She had to walk to class in the rain. "This is what I get," she thought, "for living in my own hive instead of on-campus." She didn't even bother with a canvas-employing rain deterrent device. Where was it? Under the washer, right? Yeah, that was one hell of a party.

Jacera quickly ducked into the social sciences building, shaking droplets of water out of her tangled hair. Two carapacian students eyed her as she stepped in. "Ĉu ŝi estas malriĉa aŭ io?," One asked the other. "Ŝi devas, regardas ŝin vestaĵoj." Jacera had picked up enough Carapacian to instinctively look down at herself. Shit. She had thrown on a shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in two weeks, and the fact that her bright red jacket had it's hood torn clean off didn't help. She pushed pass them into class. "Piĉoj," she muttered as she passed them.

She walked into her mythology class twenty minutes late, dripping all over the floor. The professor eyed her but didn't say anything. She grabbed the nearest open seat. Seems like they were reviewing or something. She had heard nearly all this before. She kept her notes in her bag. No use getting them wet.

As class let out, she was tapped on her shoulder. It was Ahytra, with her hair tied back in a lime green ribbon. "Hey, Jac! Since when did you have class on Thursdays?" 

 

***

Silk was reading on her porch, rain falling hard around her. It was relaxing. The air smelled clean, pure. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She didn't hear FL approaching. "Kio estas vi legas?" She closed the book, "La Vakeroj. Cowboys and vets and that sort of thing.." FL looked at the cover curiously. "Ĉu estas ĝi en Carapaĉalingvon?" Silk nodded. FL rolled her eyes. Stupid polyglots. Surely she could just read her smut in English? "Mi faros kafo. Ĉu vi bezonas io?" Silk opened her book again. "Make me some tea, please?"

Silk stopped her just before she went inside. "What's in the bag," she asked, gesturing to black paper sack in FL's hand. FL clutched it to her chest. "Malio." She hurried inside.

The house was thankfully warm. FL tossed her jacket on the arm of the couch. No doubt Silk would yell at her for that. She dried her smooth, carapaced head and arms with a towel she left by her chair. Good to be prepared.

Their cat, Doomcookie, rubbed up against her leg as she made various drinks. She pulled open a drawer with her foot so Doom could jump in. He happily did so, curling up in the good colander. She'd have to wash that before Silk found out. She set the water to boil.

FL sat down in her chair, finally opening the bag. There were some adult-oriented products in there. Good. Silk would understand why she was being so cagey about what she bought. But what really mattered was what she bought them to hide. She reached in and pulled a tiny black box from the bottom of the black bag. She opened it up and admired the glittering diamond ring before hiding it in a small cardboard coffin on her table. The kettle whistled.


	2. Chapter 2

" _The myths speak of several demons, hideous creatures who stand in opposition to the gods. Though there have been minor cults to the demons at several points through history, they are generally reviled by worshippers._

_**SS** , also called Jack Noir by early humans and Spades Slick by early trolls. Created by the Terrians, destroyed the works of the Alternians. A former carapacian who stole the ring of The Black Queen. Formerly an ally of the Alternians. Apparently killed in the Collision._

_**Lord English** , an unknowable, unkillable monster that rampages through the underworld, destroying the Dark Gods and the souls of the dead. During the Rapture, he will be confronted by an army of the dead, led by the Thief of Light._

_**The Doctor** , a faceless man who manipulates societies and leads Gods astray. The servant of Lord English, only he knows the rituals necessary to summon his master._

_**The Handmaid** , a servant of The Doctor. Spreads disorder and violent thoughts among trolls._

_**The Bard** , a former Alternian God. Killed many of The Fallen during the Culling, and tricked the Seer of Mind into killing the Thief. He was formerly the most beloved of all the Gods, and their priest, but was driven insane by Lord English. The Bard was trapped in a white chest by the Seer of Mind and Thief of Light, which was lost during the Collision._

-KM, _A Student's Guide to Mythology_

Tiamat wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled the foam caps off her horns. It's a damn shame goring one's opponent is discouraged in college wrestling. She sat in the locker room, trying to catch her breath. She was a little light on stamina these days. That wasn't good. She was here on a sports scholarship and wanted to keep it for next year, just till she could finish up her degree. A girl from Lindoff came in and sat next to her.

"Nice hustle out there," she said, pulling off her shoes. Tiamat looked over at her, "Isn't that usually a football thing?" The girl shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno. Sports. Who knows em?" She kicked off her socks and smiled at Tiamat. "My name's Lara. You're Throdo right?" Tiamat nodded, "Call me Tiamat, please."  
"Alright then. So, Tiamat, what's the story behind the tattoo?"  
Lara inspected the swirling mess of tentacles that leaked from Tiamat's bicep. "It's, uh, my Lusus."  
"Oh yeah! You're that fuschia, aren't you? I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"  
Tiamat chuckled nervously. "Yeah, uh, that's me. The fuschia. The one and only." Lara's forehead crinkled. "Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I mean, I know it must get annoying having people recognize you all the time." Tiamat smiled awkwardly, showing off a row of dangerously sharp teeth, "yeah, you don't know the half of it. Kind of makes you want to snap someone's neck, you know?"

The two girls talked for some time after finishing up changing. Seems like Lara was a was another linguistics major, like Silk. It seemed like everyone Tiamat met was some kind of social science freak. As she turned to leave, Lara asked for Tiamat's hand. She scribbled something on it in sharpie. "Call me sometime! I haven't really made any friends since starting college, so it'd be nice to chill. I'm only in the next town over, so I'll definitely be able to come pick you up or something!" Tiamat looked at the number on her hand. "Oh. Okay."

Tiamat sighed as she walked into her dorm. Long day, and she still had to study. There was going to be a quiz tomorrow, which was absolute bullshit. She took about an hour to compose herself before opening up a textbook.

_The majority of canon information regarding Bilious Slick, also called La Malfino, is inscribed on the walls of the Great Frog Temple on Harley Island..._

***

Herpet's lusus, Kerfuffle, was basking in the sunlight and soaking in a puddle left by yesterday's rains. His fat, yellow tongue lolled out of his mouth while sticky brown venom-drool leaked from his lips. He lazily swished his glassy tail. A stone hovered from right under his paw and into his charge's hand.

"Okay, since we're playing with a rock, I say we only do one round, cause this thing is going to shatter as soon as it hits a wall." Killit nodded, "alright man, whatever you say. First to one." Herpet levitated the stone a few inches above his hand before winding up. "Aaaand.... START!" The rock flew forward, towards Killit. Once it was on his side of the rope, he focused his powers on it, Herpet's brown aura turning into his rust around the stone. It slingshotted back at high velocity before being returned.

They tossed the stone back and forth for about five minutes, it's speed always increasing. There was a constant whistle coming from their makeshift playing field, set up between the park's bathroom and the rec center. It was nearly impossible to follow the stone by eye. "Yur gettin better, man," Killit teased, "I member when you couldn't even lift a pebble." Herpet was silent, focused on returning the rock. Killit caught the stone with his hand, rock and limb coated in burgundy light. "Wut, you ain't got nothin to say? Come on, talk ta me, buddy." When Herpet returned the stone, it screamed through the air like dying banshee, dust trailing behind it like a comet's tail. Killit slung it back with an intense psychic blast. The stone flew right over Herpet's shoulder and slammed into the bathroom wall with a loud CRACK, brick and chalk pieces filling the air like grenade shrapnel. Herpet looked over his shoulder at the horribly chipped wall. "Good game."

Killit Toedin and Herpet Kuttem had been best friends since, well, nearly hatching. Herpet's lusus had tried to eat Killit's when they were wrigglers. Since then, they'd done every thing together, making games, mastering their powers, and going through highschool. Killit was the more gifted of the two; he was a natural telekinetic, could manipulate sound, always made perfect grades, took award-winning photographs, and was loved by everyone. Herpet, in contrast, struggled to move anything with his mind; he was a terrakinetic, telekinesis with a load of caveats; he barely finished highschool, and everyone just saw him as a moody loner. The only reason he could do anything was because he was constantly trying to compete with Killit. Killit was going to school for photography, even though everyone expected him to go into music; Herpet was trying to become a paleontologist. They would have been sad, if they weren't so cute.

Herpet lifted Kerfuffle out of the mud. He hissed, spraying his toxic spit all over Herpet's shirt. He groaned, using his lusus's head to wipe up the mess. He hissed at first, but eventually started purring as his face was mashed against his troll's chest. Killit's lusus, Barley, noticed he was being left behind and hopped over to them, eventually getting ahead of the three of them. After watching a death-lizard get roughed up, he said, "Ay, you know Jack McNamara's dad is goin ta be out of town this weekend? The dude's throwin a huge party." Herpet set Kerfuffle down and let him argue with Barley."Yeah? Sounds like the setup to a cliche high school movie." Killit laughed far more loudly than was necessary. "Yeah? So you comin or wut?" Herpet shrugged. "I have nothing better to do, I guess." Killit threw an arm around his shoulder. He pushed it off. "Ayyy, don't be so glum, my man. S~iii~lll~kk is gonna be there!" Herpet rolled his eyes. " _Silk_ has a matesprit." Killit gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't mean ya can't get in there blackways."

Barley tackeld Kerfuffle into the ground.


End file.
